


Cold Wind

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sickfic, i haven't even thought about HP in nine years???, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	Cold Wind

Sirius Black did not get sick.

He _didn't_.

But when he was feeling... under the weather, he was happy to let his boyfriend take care of him.

  
"No. I don't know James! Lily gave him cough medicine– _yes_ it's muggle. No he is not going to die while you're gone. Yes. Okay, bye." Remus snapped his mobile closed and sighed, running his hands through messy hair.

"Jesus _fuck_ , your boyfriend is annoying." Remus teased. Sirius, in bed to the left of him, lolled his head to the side to look at him.

"Really? I don't think you're annoying Moony." He winked lazily but it was ruined when he got caught in a coughing fit. Remus rushed over to him, helping him prop up onto the tower of pillows better. Sirius accepted a glass of apple juice, drinking copious amounts before setting it back down.

"I wish I had orange juice." Sirius sighed, knowing Remus would protest. He sunk back into the pillows that felt anything but comfortable at the present time. His body felt ache-y all over.

"I brought you orange juice!"

" _With pulp_ ," Sirius chided. "Barbaric."

Remus huffed, looking exasperated as always and so terribly cute that Sirius could eat him up.

"I don't feel good," Sirius admitted. Everything was wrong, the sheets were scratchy, he was too hot and then too cold. His stomach was churning with the minimal food he had managed to keep down.

"I know, I'm sorry." Remus said, combing a hand through his hair. He drug his blunt nails across Sirius's scalp and drug a sigh from him. His eyes were shut, they were red rimmed from what seemed to be allergies on top of everything. Not to mention exhaustion.

"You'll still love me if I'm sick forever right?" Sirius mumbled, sounding close to sleep. He felt more relaxed than he had in the past 24 hours with Remus touching him like that.

Remus's mind stuttered. He was suddenly glad Sirius wasn't watching him. They hadn't said that yet. _Love_. He supposed they both knew it, it just hadn't been spoken aloud. Until... well... now.

"You won't be sick forever, but even if you were, of course I'd still love you." Remus told him, feeling a giddy rush saying it out loud. It almost made him feel it stronger. He wanted to say it again, he wanted to tell James and Lily and Peter and everyone down in the common room, possibly.

Sirius's lips tugged up on one side, but his eyes stayed shut.

"I love you, you know that right?" Remus asked, saying it again because he could.

Sirius hummed sleepily, half unconscious.

"'Course, Moony. I love you too."

Remus felt himself flush slightly, heart racing. He leant down a pressed a kiss to Sirius forehead gently. He didn't want to disturb him by trying to climb in the bed, so he took the chair by the window. He cracked his book open to the most recent page and settled in. It was going to be another long night, but he didn't mind.


End file.
